


Black

by KhadaVengean



Series: ShuAke Week 2k20 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Jazz Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Although they seemed to be two sides of the same coin, maybe they weren't that different after all.ShuAke Week Day 3: Comfort
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: ShuAke Week 2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019419
Kudos: 39





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is the raw version. As soon as I have the corrected one from my beta-reader, I will edit it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There were two things dominating this room in his eyes. And the funny thing about them was a similarity:

They were both black. Or at least, had a distinct feature that was held in black.

First, the grand piano in the middle of the room. A majestic object, taking any kind of attention at once. Even if you’re not a great fan of the piano or music in general, Goro was always surprised to see how such an object could dominate a room’s atmosphere. It gave the club’s interior so much more and was a detail he would always miss. Not only due to its large size, but also the presence it created.

It was empty this evening, no live singer in sight. He guessed that Jazz Jin took a break this evening or maybe its usual performer was out of service today. What a shame.

Her voice always brought a soothing tone to his limbs, letting them relax nearly instantly and with her sweet melody, Goro was able to forget the worries of his days in an instant.

The other thing was the attire of his company: long, black hair reaching the hem of her chest, a black jacket over a creamy shirt and same colored glasses on her petite nose. Like the embodiment of the night, she sat across him in his little sanctuary. Like him, she had her sight set on the black instrument and told him a little secret he found most fascinating.

“You play the piano, Kurusu?” Goro followed her trail of sight, watching from the corner of his eye how she eyed it longingly. With a certain passion he couldn’t decipher, something unexpected in human being of surprise. “I wasn’t aware of that.”

“I didn’t tell many people. In fact, I think you are the first person I have told this.” Akira Kurusu was an enigma and one he still couldn’t even think of understanding. The way she sat in her chair, her hands folded in her lap, looking at the big and black piano. Looking so shy and vulnerable, weak and timid. Yet, on the other hand, he knew who she was: a Phantom Thief, strong and proud, bright and ready to fight. Uniting multiple other people under her purpose, independent of their own stupidity. Until this day, he still couldn’t comprehend how she could choose someone like Ryuji Sakamoto to be her right hand man.

“I guess we’re even now.” She put a strand of her hair behind her ear, glimmering like ebony underneath the soft lights of the room. The curls were brushing against her cheeks, flattering her high cheekbones and her pale skin. Sometimes, he was surprised how beautiful she was.

Only in his silent moments he would admit this. Otherwise, whenever he thought about her person, he’d say she was average. She had so many things he always wanted and to admit that she was beautiful too boot was something he shouldn’t admit.

It was for the best.

“What do you mean?”

“I am the first one you’ve brought here, according to your statement.” She chuckled behind one of her soft hands, looking so foreign. To imagine that she normally held a dagger, her grip strong and ready to strike. “Now you’re the first person I’ve told that I played the piano. I think that’s fair.”

Her words were accompanied by a laugh.

He wasn’t sure if she was laughing with him or laughing at him.

“I see. That is a surprise for me. How come you haven’t mentioned it?” He felt his curiosity peak.

“Well…,” she hummed, but trailed off. She looked into her glass, her black hair flowing down her arms in luscious waves and for a second, she seemed _lost._ So lost in their world and her surroundings. Her fingers tapped against the glass, a rhythm in her melody and he realized suddenly how he could have missed this musical vein in her actions. “It is something from my old life. Before I came here.”

The way she spoke said everything he needed to know. Before she was set on probation.

“My parents insisted back then. They’ve wanted me to learn good manners and have a hobby that could be shown to others. When I think about it, my parents wanted a ‘proper lady’ as their daughter.” A look of sadness and resignation passed her face, flickering faintly. He truly wondered why she told him this. “Well, I guess they got the exact same opposite.” She took her glass to her mouth, drank in small sips. Silence came up between them, spreading through their space and he could only watch how so many emotions filled her face. Resignation, desperation, sadness, grief, sorrow, anger, fury, hatred, disgust, helplessness. Everything and it hit her all at once. 

Momentarily, he felt like they weren’t even that different.

“Your parents-,” he started to speak, but nearly started to cough on the word. When was the last time he has thought of parents as an entity, someone you could concretely think of, without seeing a grave and a killer? “I’m emanating from your words that they were very strict?”

She turned her head rashly, her eyes wide open. He could see the glowing dots in her gray orbs. For a second, he thought they looked silver. Surprise dominated her face, carved in her features and Goro lifted an eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to ask?”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat and continued to play her melody on the glass. “It’s just… people were never really interested in my parents, you know.” She shrugged and the helpless side of her showed itself once more. “My friends heard that they’ve sent me here for probation and the case was closed. I can’t remember the last time I’ve spoken about them.”

“Then tell me.” And all of a sudden, he felt how his tone changed. Commanding. He watched how her face fell and he cursed himself over it. “If you wouldn’t mind,” he reeled back in.

She looked at him for one more second, before she looked back at the piano. He watched how her features changed, probably memories dominating her thoughts. “ They weren’t really strict per se. I would say that they were both ambitious and wanted to do the best for their reputation. So they put all their money and effort into me to become a proper heir to their manners and our family.” She played with the straw. “I’ve learned etiquette. I’ve learned to stand for myself, to speak for myself and avoid mainstreams as best as I can. They taught me to stay independent, to think for myself.” She shrugged once more, her shoulders seemingly succumbing under the weight she carried. 

Maybe she wasn’t as lucky as he originally thought. But was this thought worth to let all everything break?

Never.

“I’ve used all these things. I protected a woman from a man who wished to violate her. And now I’m here.”

“Tell me something.”

_**Don’t ask her.** _

**She may be the one you were searching for. **

_**She will destroy everything you’ve built until now!** _

**If there is someone worth protecting, it’s this girl. **

_Silence!_

“Do you ever regret doing the things you did? Do you regret to have protected this woman? Even though you’ve been cast out by your own parents?”

For a moment, he thought that there was a mirror held right in front of his face. But instead of looking into his own reflection, he saw her – high cheekbones, pale skin, raven locks, silver eyes. The girl who smiled and led a group of rebels, who shrugged and showed a side of herself that reminded him of a lost child, who laughed and she became someone he couldn’t do but envy.

“I don’t regret it.”

A slice through air. A hammer in court. The shot of a gun.

“I never regret it.” She looked him straight in the eye. Confident, strong, determined. The complete opposite of the sight from before. No longer a lost child.

Instead, a woman who knew exactly what she wanted in life.

“Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t helped her back then.” He could see how she relaxed visibly, leaning back in her chair. “What would have happened. If she would have managed to escape. But I can’t know because the time has passed. I’m here now. There is no use to think about it. I’ve made my decision. And I will stick to my belief to the very end.”

He looked at her ebony hair. How it caught the light from the lambs, consumed it and didn’t let it escape.

He looked her directly into her eyes. But it hurt. So much strength and determination lay in her gaze, her lips set into a straight line. He felt how they looked straightly into each other’s soul.

Maybe they weren’t so different after all.

He also would carry his agenda out to the very end. He risked too much to let it fall.

What a pity.

The black mask smirked inwardly.

They truly would have made a great team.


End file.
